Poison
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Seto Kaiba wird von seinen Geschäftspartnern dazu überredet den neuesten Vetragsabschluss in einem Stripclub zu feiern. Gerade als er sich verkrümeln möchte, bleibt er jedoch an dem gebuchten Hauptact des Abends hängen. Seto x Joey, Shounen ai Wer nichts über Männerbeziehungen lesen will, sollte an dieser Stelle umdrehen. ) Habt Spass 3


Hallo =)

Ich habe meinen Account in den letzten Jahren ziemlich vernachlässigt, und werde jetzt einfach mal ein kleines Update machen.

Diese Geschichte habe ich bereits auf und Animexx veröffentlicht, nun wird sie auch hier zu lesen sein.

Disclaimer: Die benutzten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi. Nur die Story ist meins!

Und nun habt Spass =)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poison

Champagner Gläser klirrten, alte geifernde Männer lachten und rauchten Zigarren.

Es roch nach Alkohol, Qualm und Sex.

Mitten in dieser kleinen Gesellschaft saß Seto Kaiba.

Es gab wieder einmal einen Vertragsabschluss zu feiern.

Mr. Hanaka, von Hanaka Corporations, hatte darauf bestanden, da der Junge CEO der Kaiba Corporation nun volljährig geworden war, in einem Stripclub zu feiern.

Mit verschränkten Armen und übereinander geschlagenen Beinen saß Seto nun also mit den alten Säcken in einem größeren Separee und beobachtete in Stringtangas und Hotpants gestopfte Frauen Hintern, die auf einer Kreisrunden Bühne in der Mitte des Raumes zum Rhythmus der Musik hin und her wackelten.

Er hob sein Handgelenk an und schaute aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus auf seine Armbanduhr.

Es war noch eine halbe Stunde zu überstehen.

Dann wäre der Hauptakt aufgetreten, den Hanaka gebucht hatte, und er könnte endlich nach Hause fahren, um sich den widerlichen Geruch dieses Etablissements aus den Kleidern waschen zu lassen.

Ach, warum heraus waschen?

Am besten gleich verbrennen.

Er seufzte und nahm sich einen Drink von dem Tablett, welches der nur in Hotpants und einer Fliege gekleidete Kellner, mit Hilfe eines Tabletts gerade an ihm vorbei trug.

Warum die alten Säcke sich Frauen und Männer gebucht hatten konnte er sich nur zu gut denken.

Widerliche alte Perverslinge.

Gerade wackelte wieder ein Männerhintern durch sein Blickfeld.

Er beobachtete das Schauspiel mit eiserner Miene.

Total ekelhaft, dachte er und Trank noch einen Schluck.

Seinen Blick konnte er jedoch nicht los reißen.

Erst als die Musik verstummte und sich die Tänzer und Tänzerinnen verabschiedeten räusperte er sich und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

Hanaka stand auf und zog genüsslich an seiner riesigen Zigarre.

Was würde Freud dazu sagen?, schoss es Seto spöttisch durch den Kopf und er hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Meine Herren, als kleines Bonbon für unseren erfolgreichen Vertragsabschluss habe ich keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, den Star dieses verruchten Etablissements nur für Sie zu buchen.", er zwinkerte in die Runde „Gerüchten zu folge soll er süße 17 Jahre alt sein.", und somit setzte er sich hin und das Licht ging aus.

Na wunderbar, dachte Seto und rieb sich genervt den Nasenrücken, Hoffentlich hängen hier keine Kameras.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ging auf der Bühne ein einzelnes Spotlight an, und warf grünes Licht auf einen jungen Mann der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Er trug eine Ausgewaschene Jeans, die mehr aus abgewetzten löchern als aus Stoff bestand, darüber ein weißes aufgeknöpftes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln.

Sein Blondes Haar schimmerte grünlich im Licht.

Er lehnte lässig an der mittleren Stange, den Kopf Richtung Decke gerichtet.

Musik setzte ein.

Alice Cooper, Poison.

Seto lehnte sich zurück.

Wenn er nicht auf einen Remix tanzen würde, dauerte diese Show also, dem Himmel sei Dank, nur ca. 4 Minuten.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und lauschte der, im Gegensatz zur restlichen Ohrenfolter die er sich den ganzen Abend hatte antun müssen, endlich guten Musik.

Als er die Augen öffnete setzte sich wie abgesprochen, der Stripper in Bewegung.

~ Your cruel device ~  
>~ your blood, like ice ~<p>

Er ließ seine Hüften einmal kreisen und griff Nach der Stange.

Sich an ihr haltend beugte er sich nach hinten, Seto staunte wie biegsam der Junge war.

Der Kopf des Blonden Berührte fast den Boden.

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah der junge Tänzer Seto an.

Setos Herz rutschte fast in seine Hose.

Köter?!

~ One look, could kill ~  
>~ My pain, your thrill ~<p>

Für eine Sekunde blitzen die Augen des Tänzers auf, dann zog er sich wieder an der Stange hoch und wirbelte gekonnt um sie herum.

Setos linkes Auge zuckte.

Was zum Geier...?!

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
>I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison, running through my veins  
>Poison<br>I don't want to break these chains

Der Blondschopf zog sich an der Stange hoch, schlang seine Beine darum und drehte sich im Kreis.

Er wirbelte noch einmal um sie herum, hielt sich mit nur einem Arm dran fest und strich sich mit geschlossenen Augen lasziv lächelnd über seine Brust.

Die Männer um Seto herum grölten und warfen Geld auf die Bühne.

Hinter Setos starrer Miene implodierte gerade sein Hirn.

Mit immer noch verschränkten Armen beobachtete er den Blonden Jungen, der gerade einen Schritt von der Stange zurück trat und dann mit, im Takt wiegenden Schritten, um sie herum ging.

Langsam und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er das Hemd von seinen Schultern gleiten und leckte sich genüsslich über seine Lippen.

~ Your mouth, so hot ~  
>~ Your web, I'm caught ~<p>

Seto starrte gebannt auf seine Lippen.

Verdammt Wheeler, was machst du hier?, fragte er sich und rutschte in eine etwas bequemere Position.

Dass seine Hose enger wurde registrierte er nur nebenbei.

Der Blonde stand auf der anderen Seite der Bühne.  
>Das weiße Hemd fiel zu Boden und er kickte es einem der grölenden Männer ins Gesicht.<p>

Mit einzelnen, zum Takt der Musik passenden Schritten, bewegte der sich auf Seto zu und ließ sich vor dem Jungen Firmeninhaber auf die Knie fallen.

Er beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne und nahm mit frechem Blick die Hand des Brünetten.

Langsam zog er ihn zu sich nach vorne und führte seine Hand über seine glatte und leicht muskulöse Brust.

Seto spürte die Muskeln des jüngeren unter seinen Fingerspitzen beben.

~ Your skin, so wet ~  
>~ Black lace, on sweat ~<p>

Die alten Säcke grölten wieder auf.

Joey entließ Setos Hand und richtete sich wieder auf.

Mit wiegendem Schritt ging er zurück zur Stange und wirbelte sich wieder um sie herum.

Mit kühlem Blick setzte sich Seto wieder hin und starrte den blonden Teufel an.

Das pochen in seiner Körpermitte war nun nicht mehr ignorierbar.

~ I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins) ~  
>~ I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name ~<br>~ Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in) ~  
>~ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison ~<br>~ You're poison, running through my veins ~  
>~ Poison ~<br>~ I don't want to break these chains ~  
>~ Poison... ~<p>

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Wie hoch war die Heizung in diesem Raum eingestellt? Stufe 100?

Er lockerte seine Krawatte und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Seine Augen folgten den schlanken Fingern Joeys, der sich nun mit einem undefinierbarem Blick über die Brust, seinen straffen Bauch und über seine Hüften strich.

Setos Blick blieb auf dem Hosenbund des Jüngeren haften und er wollte mehr sehen.

Wie auf Kommando begann Joey die Seiten der Hose, die offenbar durch Klett steifen zusammen gehalten wurde aufzureißen.

Seto atmete zischend ein und biss sich gleich auf die Unterlippe.

Hoffentlich hatte das keiner bemerkt.

Er sah sich kurz um, doch die alten Säcke geiferten dem jungen Tänzer entgegen.

Sofort glitt sein Blick zurück zu Joey, der nun die komplette Jeans herunter riss und einem der Zuschauer zuwarf.

In einer verdammt, -verdammt- kurzen Hotpant stand er nun in der Mitte der Bühne.

Er sah Seto mit glühendem Blick an und fiel auf die Knie.

Er Bog sich weit nach hinten und strich sich über seine Oberschenkel, über seine Hüftknochen über seinen Bauch hoch zu seiner bebenden Brust.

~ One look, could kill ~  
>~ My pain, your thrill ~ <p>

Seto trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und winkte den Kellner an sich heran.

„Wie viel?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme und deutete mit einem nicken auf den Blonden Tänzer.

„130.000 Yen, Sir. Allerdings wurde er schon von Mr. Hanaka für ein einzel- Separee gebucht. Wir haben allerdings jede Menge andere Tänzer, mein Herr."

Seto sah Joey, der sich wieder um die Stange drehte, einige Sekunden lang schweigend an.

„Ich zahle das dreifache, und dulde keine Widerrede. Schicken sie Hanaka einen anderen, verstanden?"

Der Kellner stutzte kurz, doch fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Ja Sir."

~ I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch) ~  
>~ I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop ~<br>~ I want to kiss you but I want it too much (to much) ~  
>~ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison ~<br>~ You're poison, running through my veins ~  
>~ Poison ~<br>~ I don't want to break these chains ~  
>~ Poison (Poison) ~ <p>

Seto fragte sich, ob der Alkohol ihm langsam zu Kopfe stieg.

Er trank schnell den letzten Rest aus seinem Glas und erhob sich.

An der Bar bestellte er eine Flasche Champagner und eine Packung Kaugummis..

Die Demütigung Wheelers wollte er bis aufs letzte auskosten.

Lässig an die Bar gelehnt beobachtete er den Blonden weiter.

Er hatte gewusst, das der Blonde sehr sportlich war, doch dass er zu solchen heißen Verrenkungen an der Stange fähig war...

~ I want to love you but I better not touch (don?t touch) ~  
>~ I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop ~<br>~ I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much) ~  
>~ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison ~<br>~ Yeah ~  
>~ Well I don't want to break these chains ~<br>~ Poison ~  
>~ Runnin' deep inside my veins ~<br>~ Burnin' deep inside my brain ~  
>~ Poison ~<br>~ And I don't want to break these chains ~  
>~ Poison ~<p>

Als die letzten Töne des Liedes verklungen waren und die alten Säcke grölend zusahen wie Wheeler, sich absichtlich tief bückend, das Geld von der Bühne sammelte, ließ sich Seto von dem Kellner in ein Separee führen.

Die Alten würden ohnehin nicht bemerken, dass er weg war.

Als der Kellner den Champagner und zwei Gläser auf einem Tisch abgestellt und den Raum verlassen hatte sah Seto sich um.

Der Raum war Kreisrund und rot.

Eine Runde gepolsterte Sitzfläche war an den Raum angepasst worden. In der Mitte war eine Runde bühnenähnliche Stufe mit einer Stange in der Mitte.

Er sah an die Decke und entdeckte die obligatorische Überwachungskamera.

Schnell trat er auf die Sitzfläche rauf und verklebte die Linse mit einem Kaugummi.

Dann setzte er sich hin und wartete mit verschränkten Armen und amüsiertem grinsen ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und Joey schob sich mit einem künstlichen Lächeln in den Raum.

Woher Seto wusste, dass dieses Lächeln ein Fake war?

Er hatte Joey schon so oft lachen sehen, und dieses Lächeln hatte keine Ähnlichkeit damit.

Als Joey jedoch Seto erblickte wurde er sofort kreidebleich.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.

„Kaiba.", sagte er überrascht.

Der angesprochene hob seine Augenbrauen an und ließ seinen spöttischen Blick über den Körper des Blonden wandern.

Er hatte noch immer diese verdammt knappe Hotpant an und stemmte nun abwartend die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mich einer dieser alten Säcke gebucht hat.", sagte Joey nun wieder frech und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe das Gebot verdreifacht und den Zuschlag erhalten Wheeler.", sagte Seto und lehnte sich diebisch grinsend nach hinten, „Und ich muss sagen; dieser Triumph schmeckt süßer als ich es mir je erträumt habe."

„Ach geh doch und spiel mit was giftigem, Geldsack!", knurrte Joey.

Er sah kurz hoch zur Kamera und seufzte dann ergeben.

„So ist's recht Köter. Ich will was sehen für mein Geld, also hopp!"

Er griff nach seinem Champagnerglas und funkelte den Blonden belustigt an.

Genervt verdrehte Joey die Augen, trat mit einem Sprung auf die kleine Bühne und klatschte zwei mal in die Hände.

Sofort wurde das Licht gedimmt und leichte Musik setzte ein.

Kein Song den Kaiba kannte, wahrscheinlich einfach nur Musik um aufreizend tanzen zu können.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wirbelte der Blonde um die Stange herum und funkelte seinen Erzfeind aus seinen Bernsteinfarbenen Augen frech an.

Setos Puls setzte für eine Sekunde aus.

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze räkelte sich der sonst tollpatschige Köter an der Stange, ging in die Knie und rutschte langsam mit leicht rosanen Wangen und lustverschleiertem Blick wieder an ihr hoch.

Mit ungerührter Miene trank Seto einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet an.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er solch einen überaus köstlichen Sieg über den Köter erringen würde.

Natürlich war es kein Geheimnis, dass Wheeler aus sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammte.

Aber, dass er sich als Schüler prostituieren musste um über die Runden zu kommen...

Er war nun mal nichts weiter als ein kleiner verlauster Straßenköter.

Während Setos Blick auf dem Blonden ruhte, löste dieser sich langsam von der Stange und bewegte sich auf den Brünetten zu.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung rutschte er auf Setos Schoß und ließ seine Hüften kreisen.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

Joeys braune Augen waren halb geöffnet und dunkel vor Lust.

Seto schluckte leicht.

Wenigstens war der Köter ein guter Schauspieler.

Sehr professionell.

Zu irgendwas musste dieser verlauste Junge ja wenigstens gut sein.

Joeys Blick glitt, während er sich an Kaiba rieb, kurz zum Schritt des brünetten.

Grinsend richtete er sich auf und setzte sich, diesmal anders herum, auf seinen Schoß.

Die Erektion des Älteren drückte gegen seinen Hintern und er stöhnte leise auf.

Kaiba musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht gleich die Arme um den Körper des Blonden zu legen und diesen zu erkunden.

Kunden durften die Stripper nicht aus eigenem Antrieb anfassen, das wusste er.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung lehnte sich der Kleinere nach hinten, sodass Setos Kinn auf seiner Schulter lag, nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf seine Brust.

Schwer atmend führte der Blonde die Hände des Brünetten über seinen Bauch hinunter, über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und wieder hinauf.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Wheeler.", knurrte Seto und zwickte, während Joey seine Hände wieder über seine Brust führte, leicht in seine Nippel.

Überrascht stöhnte Joey auf und drängte seinen Po automatisch gegen Kaibas Erektion.

Auch Kaiba war überrascht.

Er hatte angenommen, dass Joey nur so tat um ihn zu reizen.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurden seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft Richtung Süden geführt.

„Was du nicht sagst. Jede Sekunde mit dir, Kaiba, ist wie ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan.", raunte Joey ihm leise ins Ohr.

Sein Brustkorb bebte, so schwer musste er atmen.

Und plötzlich lag seine Hand in Joeys Schritt.

Stöhnend biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe, als er die steinharte Latte des Blonden durch den dünnen Stoff der ihn bedeckte spürte.

„Dreh dich um, Wheeler.", raunte er in das Ohr des anderen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand der Jüngere auf und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

Bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen auf Saphir blaue.

Ihre Lippen waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, und bei jeden Atemstoß berührten sie sich für winzige elektrisierende Momente.

„Küss mich.", befahl der Brünette.

Joey schluckte und sah kurz hoch zur Kamera.

„Die ist außer Betrieb.", murmelte Seto gegen Joeys Lippen und in der selben Sekunde fiel der Jüngere über ihn her.

Stöhnend ließ Seto sich nach hinten fallen und zog Joey dabei mit sich.

Ihre erhitzten Leiber rieben sich aneinander während ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig umspielten und neckten.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten um nicht zu ersticken sahen sie sich keuchend in die Augen.

„Wie viel kostest du über Nacht?", fragte Seto atemlos und zog ihn zu sich hinunter um seinen Hals mit Küssen zu übersehen.

Joey stöhnte genießerisch auf.

„Ich bin kein Stricher,", raunte der Blonde in sein Ohr und zupfte mit seinen Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen. „nur Tänzer."

„Dann komm mit zu mir, Wheeler,", flüsterte der Jungmilliardär ihm zu und musste dann grinsen. „und -komm- mit mir." fügte er hinzu und jagte Joey somit einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Sofort schnappte der Blonde nach Setos Lippen und küsste ihn gierig.

Zufrieden brummend nahm Seto die Lippen des Jüngeren in Empfang.

Als sie sich keuchend voneinander lösten zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und teilte seinem Fahrer mit, er solle den Wagen vorfahren.

Er gab Joey seinen Mantel zum anziehen, schnappte sich dann die Champagnerflasche und zog den Blonden mit sich hinaus.

Der Dame an der Kasse teilte er mit, ihm die Rechnung zukommen zu lassen und zog dann Joey mit sich hinaus zur Limousine.

Nachdem die Tür des Wagens hinter ihnen zugefallen war stürzte sich der Blonde sofort wieder auf ihn.

Der zu große Mantel rutschte ihm dabei über die Schulter.

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Seto so etwas scharfes gesehen.

Der akute Blutmangel in seinem Kopf machte ihm nichts aus, denn da wo es hin gewandert war fühlte es sich so viel besser und sinnvoller an.

Er rollte sich zur Seite, sodass er mit dem Hündchen zusammen auf dem Boden der Limousine lag.

Er beugte sich über den Kleineren und strich mit gierigem Blick über seinen Oberkörper.

Der kleine Köter, der sich stöhnend und keuchend unter ihm wand.

Hätte ihm das vor ein paar Stunden noch jemand erzählt, hätte er ihn ausgelacht und bis auf die Unterhosen verklagt.

Wo er gerade an Hosen dachte...

Er begann an seinem störenden knappen Höschen zu zupfen und zog es langsam, dem Hündchen tief in die Augen blickend hinunter.

Der kleinere Atmete bebend ein und hielt die Luft an.

Mit einem Ruck schob Seto das Höschen hinunter zu Joeys Knien und betrachtete gierig die mehr als harte Erektion des Blondschopfes.

Er verschwendete nicht eine einzige Sekunde und ließ sofort seine Lippen auf Joeys pulsierende Spitze sinken.

Kehlig stöhnend krallte sich Joey in den Teppichboden.

„Oh Gott... Kaiba!", keuchte er und drückte sich dem älteren entgegen.

Dieser öffnete seinen Mund und empfing nur zu gerne Joeys Glied, leckte und saugte daran während sich der kleinere stöhnend unter ihm wand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte Seto, dass der Blonde begann härter zu werden.

„Kaiba...hör auf...ich...", keuchte Joey und krallte sich in die Haare des Älteren, doch Kaiba hörte nicht auf.

Beinahe schon schreiend ergoss sich der Jüngere in Kaibas Mund.

Den Geschmack des Blonden genießend schluckte Seto und sah den Jüngeren fies grinsend von seiner Körpermitte aus an.

„Braves Hündchen.", raunte er.

Sofort packte sich Joey den Brünetten und zog ihm zu einem gierigen Kuss zu sich hinauf.

Er schmeckte sich selbst in ihm und spürte durch die Jeans des Älteren wie heiß er auf ihn war.

„Ich mache alles, was du willst.", keuchte der Blonde ergeben zwischen zwei Küssen.

Das ließ sich Seto nicht zwei mal sagen.

Er rollte sich rum, sodass Joey auf ihm lag und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen.

„Na dann leg mal los.", raunte er gegen seine Lippen und schnappte sanft nach Joeys Unterlippe.

Dieser rutschte nun grinsend an Kaibas Körper hinunter.

Mit jedem Knopf den er von Kaibas Hemd öffnete hauchte er unzählige Küsse auf jeden Millimeter freigelegter Haut.

An der Hose angekommen öffnete er schnell die Gürtelschnalle und dann den Reißverschluss.

Kaibas harte Erektion sprang ihm förmlich entgegen, als er die Hose ein Stück hinunter zog um besseren Zugang zu bekommen.

„Man, ist der Groß.", murmelte er mit glasigem Blick und spürte, dass auch er wieder hart wurde.

Er leckte sich die Lippen und umschloss ihn zunächst mit einer Hand.

Stöhnend drückte sich der Ältere ihm entgegen.

Ungeduldig schloss der Blonde seine Augen und fuhr die gesamte Länge von Kaibas pulsierender Latte mit seiner Zunge nach, hinauf zur Spitze, die er dann seufzend mit seinen Lippen umschloss.

Der Brünette hatte alle mühe nicht sofort zu kommen. Heiser keuchte er auf und krallte sich in die Haare des Blonden, der nun damit begann ihn Schritt für Schritt ganz den den Mund zu nehmen und genüsslich an ihm zu saugen.

Keuchend drückte sich Seto ihm entgegen und ließ sich buchstäblich seinen Verstand von diesem kleinen blonden Teufel wegblasen.

Es dauerte nicht lange,bis merkte er dass er bald kommen würde.

„Hör auf.", keuchte er und zog den Kleineren wieder zu sich.

Dieser ließ sich ziehen und in einen langen Kuss verwickeln.

„Ich will dich.", raunte Seto gegen seine Lippen.

Joey sah ihm atemlos in die Augen und nickte.

Inzwischen war er wieder so scharf auf Seto, dass er es kaum noch aushielt.

Er richtete sich auf, beugte sich auf dem Boden kniend über die Sitzbank und spürte sofort den Anderen, der sanft über seinen Po strich und einen angefeuchteten Finger in ihn gleiten ließ.

Keuchend nahm er ihn in sich auf.

Er wollte mehr.

Sofort.

„Wahnsinn, bist du rattig.", murmelte Seto, schob einen zweiten Finger in den kleineren und küsste ihn zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Joey seufzte leise auf und genoss seine Berührungen sichtlich.

Als Seto einen dritten Finger in ihn schob ziepte es ein wenig, doch er war viel zu geil um sich mit so was aufzuhalten.

„Bitte... mehr.", keuchte Joey und krallte sich in das Sitzpolster.

Seto bewegte seine Finger ein wenig in ihm und begann dabei wieder Joeys Erektion zu streicheln.

Wohlig stöhnend biss sich der Blonde in sein Handgelenk.

„Los geht's.", raunte Seto in sein Ohr und positionierte sich genau vor Joeys Eingang.

Sehnsüchtig wimmernd drückte sich Joey ihm entgegen und nahm ihn ganz in sich auf.

Die plötzlich heiße Enge ließ Kaiba zischend einatmen.

Beinahe wäre sofort gekommen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er leise, kaum hörbar und strich Joey beruhigend über die Seite.

Dieser biss sich wieder in sein Handgelenk und stöhnte laut auf.

Es tat ein bisschen weh, doch das unglaubliche Gefühl dieses riesigen Schwanzes in sich brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

„Langsam.", brachte er keuchend hervor und leckte sich gierig über die Lippen.

Wie das Hündchen es wollte begann sich Seto langsam zu bewegen.

Nach nur wenigen Stößen merkte er wie sich der Kleinere gänzlich entspannte, so erhöhte er das Tempo und die Intensität seiner Stöße.

Wie im Rausch trieb er sich selbst immer tiefer in Joey hinein und jedes einzelne Stöhnen welches er ihm so entlockte ließ ihn fast Wahnsinnig werden.

Er merkte, dass sie beide nicht mehr lange aushalten konnten.

„Warte, Kaiba.", hörte er Joey keuchen.

Er wurde sofort langsamer. Hatte er ihm weh getan?

„Ich... wil dich dabei...ansehen.", japste der Blonde atemlos.

Alleine wegen dieser Worte wäre er fast schon wieder so weit gewesen.

Langsam zog er sich aus Joey zurück und zog ihn auf den Boden der Limousine.

Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, positionierte sich zwischen den Beinen des Blonden und drang, ihm in die Augen sehend wieder in ihn ein.

Er kostete jeden Millimeter, den er in ihn eindrang, aus und genoss es wie Joeys Blick immer Lustvoller und willenloser wurde.

„Ich bin jetzt ganz drin, Hündchen.", wisperte er gegen die Lippen des Blonden.

Stöhnend schlang Joey seine Arme um Kaibas Nacken und küsste ihn gierig.

Hart wie zuvor begann Seto sich selbst in Joey zu treiben.

Sie keuchten und stöhnten um die Wette.

Auch dieses mal dauerte es nicht lange bis sie sich gegenseitig an die Spitze getrieben hatte.

Die Arme um Seto geschlungen hielt Joey es nicht mehr aus und erreichte laut und kehlig stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt.

Dies war auch die Erlösung für Seto.

Die plötzliche Enge, das kehlige Stöhnen Joeys und dieser unbeschreibliche Ausdruck in seinen Bernsteinfarbenen Augen brachten auch ihn dazu sich nach wenigen weiteren Stößen tief in ihm zu ergießen.

„Oh Gott, fühlt sich das gut an...", flüsterte Joey heiser und zog ihn wieder zu einem Kuss an sich heran.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile da, miteinander verbunden, und küssten sich, bis Seto sich schließlich aus ihm zurück zog und seine Kleidung richtete.

Nachdem er eines der Fenster leicht runter gekurbelt hatte stellte er fest, dass sie bereits in seiner Garage auf dem Anwesen waren.

Wie lange sie es wohl schon getrieben hatten?

Er drehte sich zu Joey um.

Immer noch vollkommen außer Atem lag er da, stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab und sah ihm mit rosanen Wangen und frech blitzenden Augen an.

„Zieh dir was über. Ich bin noch lang nicht mit dir fertig.", sagte Seto mit gewohnt gefasster Stimme.

Grinsend begann Joey sich anzuziehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viele, viele Stunden später...

„Kaiba, rauchst du eigentlich?", murmelte Joey erschöpft und streckte sich ausgiebig, nach dem Seto sich aus ihm zurück gezogen hatte.

„Nachtschrank, zweite Schublade.", Murmelte Seto, rutschte neben Joey nach hinten und setzte sich an den Kopf seines riesigen Himmelbettes.

Es fühlte sich großartig an seinen erhitzten, und leicht zerkratzten Rücken gegen das kühle Holz zu lehnen.

Joey holte die Zigaretten und einen Aschenbecher aus besagtem Schränkchen, legte sich mit seinem Kopf auf Kaibas Schoß und zündete eine Zigarette an.

Genüßlich sog er den Rauch ein und blies ihn hinauf zur Decke.

„Seit wann rauchst du?", fragte er und reichte Seto die Zigarette.

Er beobachtete wie dieser an ihr Zog und ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen den Rauch zur Decke pustete.

„Seit einiger Zeit, aber auch nur gelegentlich.", antwortete er und gab sie Joey zurück.

„Dito."

Sie lagen einige Zeit da, teilten sich die Zigarette und schwiegen, bis Seto eine Frage über die Lippen kam, über die er schon einige Zeit nachdachte.

„Wieso arbeitest du in dem Laden?"

Joey zog an der Zigarette und gab sie wieder Seto. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich verdiene das Zehnfache als bei einem einfachen Job an der Kasse und das Trinkgeld ist bombastisch. Ist ja auch nicht gerade schwer den ganzen alten Säcken die Kröten aus der Tasche zu kitzeln."

Seto schnaubte belustigt.

Da hatte er wohl recht.

Er selbst hatte immerhin auch einen sehr hohen Betrag dafür hingeblättert, um Hanaka den Köter weg zu schnappen.

Er strich sich seufzend durch die Haare.

In so einer seltsamen Situation war er noch nie gewesen.

Er sah auf den Blondschopf hinab.

Braune Augen trafen auf Eisblaue.

Joey grinste schief und drückte die Zigarette aus.

„Hm... mir fällt da gerade ein Reim ein.", sagte er grinsend.

Seto hob fragend eine Augenbraue an.

Joey stellte den Aschenbecher zurück auf den Nachtschank, krabbelte über das Bett zurück und setzte sich rittlings mit einem frechen Grinsen auf Setos Schoß.

„Ich bin klein, mein Herz ist schmutzig,

Ich könnt schon wieder, ist das nicht Putzig?"

Seto umfasste leicht, aber auch fordernd sein Gesicht und strich hauchzart mit seinen Lippen über seine.

„Du bist unersättlich, Hündchen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Brüderchen?"

„Ja, Mokuba?"

„Hier auf der Spesenabrechnung steht, dass du 500.000 Yen in einem Stripclub verpulvert hast."

„..."

„..."

„Ich denke, es wird an der Zeit, dass ich dir erlaube einen Hund zu halten. Das wolltest du doch schon so lange."

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich so leicht ablenken kannst!"


End file.
